mkatsfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Little My Moomins
Moomins Little My(VMMF006) was born in the Moomins on December 9, 2002. Her mother was not the dominant female but suborinate Sleppy and her father was Cassia a suborinate male. Her litter-mates were Moomintroll(VMMM001), Snufkin(VMMM003) and Sniff(VMMM004) and Fillyjonks(VMMF002) and The Dweller Under the Sink(VMMF005). They were the first litter ever born in the the Moomins. The dominant female was Grumpy whom Sleepy had killed her litter to have Little My. The dominant male was Burgan while Cassia lived as a subordinate. Grumpy's next litter were lost due to other rival mobs. The Dweller Under the Sink was predated by a hawk at the age of five months. Cassia was Last Seen in November 2003. It wasn't till a year when Grumpy finally gave birth to her first litter ever. Little My was old enough to help care for the pups. Grumpy kept producing litters and often evicted Little My and her sister and mother. Little My made it back into the group while Sleepy was predated. Moonitroll and Snufkins left the group and were seen in a awild mob, Moonitroll as the dominant male. Soon Sniff left the group with other males to rove while Fillyjonks and Snorkmaiden were evicted and left the group. In early 2007 Burgan died and his eldest son Toft became the new dominant male. Little My managed to stay within the group and was now the oldest suborinate female under Grumpy. Then a large group split left only six females Grumpy, Little My, Hemulen, Misable, Regopstaan and Frida. The next month a Hoax rover named Houdini joined the group and became the new dominant male. However four wild males soon joined the group the next month and ousted Houdini. Little My stayed in the group for another year then she was evicted in early 2008. Little My teamed up with an evicted Commandos female named Athonie and for few months they were seen but not followed. The second month a Commando male named Murno joined the two females. In July the females reappeared with one Commando rover, one JaXX rover and two Kung Fu rovers. Virus The new group was called the Virus Mob. Since Little My was the oldest female at the age of six, she established herself as the dominant female over Athonie, whom was only two years old. One of the Kung Fu males, of wild origins, named Francis became the dominant male the next month. Little My soon got pregnant and gave birth to Mr. Milk, Vendetta, Grudge and Charlotte on October 23, 2008. They were her first litter ever that survived. In Janaury 2009 Francis was predated and Mansoon Moon, the JaXX rover, became the new dominant male. Little My accepted him as her new mate and soon was pregnant again. Little My gave birth to VVUP005, VVUP006, VVUP007 and VVUP008. Sadly the next month VVUP006 was predated by a hawk while foraging with the adults. Little My is still the dominant female today of the Virus Mob. Links Moomins Mob Virus Mob Category:Moomins meerkats Category:Virus meerkats Category:Dominant meerkats Category:Dominant female meerkats